Generally, a scheme of using a female connector and a male connector in supplying direct current (DC) power to various electrical/electronic devices (hereinafter, referred to as an “electronic device”) has been mainly used. However, in this scheme, damage to the connectors may be generated in a process of connecting the female connector and the male connector to each other, and several inconveniences such as a process of searching for the female connector installed in the electronic device and then vertically inserting or drawing the male connector into or from the female connector may be present.
In order to solve these inconveniences, a technology of using a magnetic connector was developed a long time ago and has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 63-274070 published on Nov. 11, 1988 and entitled “Connecting Apparatus”, US Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-0080563 published on Apr. 1, 2010 and entitled “Magnetic Connector with Optical Signal Path”, US Patent Laid-Open Publication No 2012-0021619 published on Jan., 26, 2012 and entitled “Programmable Magnetic Connectors”, Korean Patent Registration No. 1116159 registered on Feb. 7, 2012 and entitled “Terminal Connection Module and Terminal Connection Apparatus Having the Same”, and the like.
However, this charging apparatus has a problem that it is impossible to freely detach and rotate the electronic device at any angle. In order to solve this problem, Korean Patent Registration No. 1204510 registered on Nov. 19, 2012 and entitled “Charging Apparatus of Mobile Terminal” has disclosed a charging apparatus including a magnetic connector for freely detaching and rotating an electronic device at any angle.
However, in the magnetic connectors disclosed as described above, since a state in which a connection is erroneous before the connection is stabilized when the magnetic connector is connected may instantaneously occur, damage or a malfunction of the device may occur.
Although a circuit restricting a current when an over-current flows has also been installed in an existing charging apparatus, it is not effective in the case in which the state in which the connection is erroneous before the connection is stabilized when the magnetic connector is connected instantaneously occurs